imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Race of the Fashion
'''Race of the Fashion (Muotikisat) is the competition like a Big Brother, but it's played by Barbies. And in fact they doesn't race about their clother and beauty, only who is nice and who not. Creator of this series is production team called Entertainment Center, which had producted seasons 1-2 and 4-6. Program hosters *Marianna Aaltonen (Seasons 1-2 and 4-6) *Hedelmä-Liisa (Seasons 7 and 9-present) *Aatto Priis''(Seasons 6-7)'' *Liisa Siikner''(Season 3)'' *Märit (Season 8) Season 1 ]] First season had one celeb-housemate, Liilahoo Ganlelija who inspired other people take part to this competition. Unfortunately, she was 3th evicted person in this season. One housemate called Kala had Osteoporosis and then she was dead when Season 3 was begun. Production consider end of this competition because of this happening, but then they decide to continue this race yet. Some housemates fall in love during competition and then they receive childrens witch been evicted, when the mother became to evicted. After this season, making childrens came to forbidden in competition rules. Season 1 winner was Väri. Housemates *'Vaippa' *'Mustanapa' *'Liilahoo' *'Väri' *'Kala' *'Sini' *'Two unknown housemates' (missing names) *'childrens' Season 2 This season hasn't much information to saved from. Season 1 winner, Väri were in this season too, but she became to evicted almost at the beginning. Well-known Flower (alias Floora) was in this season too and became to second. Season 3 This season had sides division first time. This season had also other hoster, house and production team. Valko had raised many sensations about herself. She conduct oneself very nasty and then she has many teenage-girl fans. Wilma and Walma were twins. Housemates *'Valko' - 1. Evicted *'Walma' - 2. Evicted *'Wilma' - 5. Evicted *'Mies' - 3. Evicted *'Timant' - WINNER! *'Vireä' - Third Place *'Hama' - Runner-Up *'Violet' - 4. Evicted Season 4 Fourth season was not visible to everyone, because season was broadcasted in SixMun channel only, which is local TV-channel. Hoster was Marianna. Entertainment Center returns to product this competition. Housemates Even this seasons winner is unknown. Only housemates, which get up to celebrity from this season, is Jerje and Teppi. They are forbidden to tell more information about this season. Season 5 Nomination history Season 6 Basic text This season was last season, which is producted by Entertainment Center. This season has very many new elements, like Oasis and Cube, which was used later in competition. This season has also the dog, Pinja who was in house Week 9, thanks to the task. Kire, who was evicted in the same week, gets Pinja to she own. Giving up in this race is very unusual event but in this season Oliivi was walked. Oliivi's sister Sinne came to the cometition. Wiewers voted that Moppi doesn't enter to the house. Housemates *'Pinci' *'Moppi' *'Kire' *'Unia' *'Vanilla' *'Pim' *'Kelvi' *'Lillu' *'Missi' *'Laas' *'Oliivi' *'Sinne' *'Rutu' *'Pinja' - dog Nomination history Season 7 This was first season producted by Neon-House Company and theirs only one completed as far. Marianna wasn't host this season because she is in the Spain. Jodle-Liu's leg was broken during party so she become to removed. Housemates *'Onsku' *'Joule' *'Tulkku' *'Chili' *'Jodle-Liu' *'Suvikki' *'Pinketti' *'Kutri' *'Saije' *'Helle' - Guest housemate *'Kissi' *'Mair' *'Hedelmä-Liisa' - Hoster, Guest housemate *'Hely' Nomination history : Housemate was given immunity : Housemate was nominated by production : Joule's nominations as Amanda : Evicted housemate as Guest Season 8 This season was canceled in begining of fourth week. Reasons are unknown. Housemates *'Maisi' *'Keija' *'Miele' *'Siira' *'Huviisa' *'Molli' *'Jonna' - Celeb housemate *'Riisa' *'Mariisa' *'Akiles' *'Kanoona' *'Aurora' *'Rouveena' Season 9 Ninth season was supposed to be completed, but the production team deciced to take a few weeks break after second week so housemates released out from the house. After this break, many housemates reported that they will not participate in this race anymore, so production team canceled this season too. As far, this is second season to cancel in Race of the Fashion competition. Housemates *'Tee' *'Upeena' *'Lata' *'Kanna' *'Mielin' *'Mirona' *'Vaalo' *'Santra' *'Muhku' *'Mina' *'Tensse' *'Arieli' Season 10 Tenth season is planned to start at March 2013. It will be shorter season than its predecessors. Announced information *There will be 8 housemates *Hedelmä-Liisa continues hosting this competition. *It will be celebrity season. Season 11 Although tenth season aren't in production, production team plans eleventh season to be all-stars season, because tenth season is for celebrities. Category:Television Category:Race of the Fashion